Bêta ou bêta?
by Aastel
Summary: Omegaverse AU - voir profil. Gregory Lestrade est contraint d'emménager chez Mycroft Holmes par défaut, puisque Baker Street était une très mauvaise idée. Heureusement que Mycroft n'est qu'un bêta, n'est-ce pas? En aucun cas lié à ma série en cours. Série courte. Mystrade, Johnlock, Oméga!John, Alpha!Sherlock, Bêta?Mycroft, Bêta?Greg, mpreg et contenu très explicite.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Juste une petite fic pour vous faire patienter (ceux qui suivent ma série première, vous êtes nombreux et je le sais XD). J'attends le retour de ma bêta très occupée pour le moment, TT_TT. Tristesse et solitude!**

**Omegaverse classique: voir mon profil**

**Dans cet univers, seuls les omégas, alphas et bêtas constituent la populations cependant (pas de sous classes compliquées).**

**Voici la répartition:**

**Alphas: 20%**

**Omégas: 20%**

**Bêtas: 60%**

**Cet univers est moins compliqué, et plus paisible. Néanmoins, les alphas et omégas sont tenus d'honorer leurs rôles traditionnels. **

**Reviews et avis bienvenus! :)**

***xXx***

_Nom: Lestrade_

_Prénoms: Gregory, William, Arthur_

_Sexe: Masculin_

_Dynamique: Bêta_

_..._

Gregory Lestrade referma son passeport et le rangea dans son nouveau portefeuille, avec son badge de Detective Inspector et ses autres papiers.

Il quitta son bureau, referma la porte derrière lui et avança vers la sortie. Quelques collègues le saluèrent rapidement. Donovan lui sourit avant de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre entre bêtas. Il refusa poliment, prétextant la fatigue et le besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait retrouvé de ses papiers.

La journée avait été paisible. Il avait été occupé à traiter ses dossiers, remplir quelques derniers rapports, passer acheter un nouveau portefeuille et récupérer ses papiers. En effet, la semaine précédente, une course poursuite après un trafiquant de drogues et meurtrier s'était terminée dans la Tamise. Résultat des courses, il avait perdu son portefeuille, son portable, et son manteau était fichu. La bonne nouvelle était que pour une fois, ni Sherlock Holmes ni John Watson avaient fini à l'hôpital. La raison avait été simple, ces derniers avaient été pleinement occupés à honorer leur nouvelle relation. Oméga, John était entré en chaleur et sa moitié liée Sherlock en avait profité pour le garder une semaine entière au lit. Greg n'avait pas besoin de connaître les autres détails. _Trop d'informations._

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa voiture de fonction, toujours la même BMW grise, le dernier modèle de la série 5 cependant. Il entra calmement, démarra l'engin et s'inséra dans la circulation, en direction du nord ouest de la capitale. Rien de spécial n'avait été prévu pour la soirée. Seule la télévision, une bonne bière et un plat à emporter lui suffisaient.

Il roula tranquillement, maugréant à maintes reprises devant quelques automobilistes peu respectueux du code de la route et sortit de l'avenue. Il se gara dans le parking de son immeuble. Content, Greg grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à son appartement cossu situé au cinquième étage. Il n'était plus tout jeune, la quarantaine bien entamée, mais monter les escaliers à pieds l'aidait à maintenir un semblant de forme physique.

Gregory Lestrade reprit son souffle et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait.

_Oh Putain de Merde!_

Encore un acte de vandalisme! Sauf que cette fois-ci, rien ne restait de son appartement, à part des monticules de papiers déchirés, des vêtements dispersés dans le salon... Tout était sens dessus-dessous, rien de son appartement lui était reconnaissable.

Blasé, il appliqua les procédures habituelles. Il appela Sally Donovan et son équipe, contacta la division qui s'occupait des actes de vandalisme et attendit leur arrivée tranquillement à la porte. Il connaissait la procédure: ne pas entrer et tout laisser intact. Néanmoins, toute sa vie saccagée s'offrait à lui.

Attendant les renforts, il s'assit sur le plancher.

*xXx*

Les minutes passèrent, pas de traces de ses équipes. Il n'était pas le seul à se faire vandaliser à Scotland Yard, mais son grade d'officier et son appartenance à la criminelle lui assuraient une priorité certaine. Pourtant, les gens tardaient à venir. Habituel, c'était un vendredi soir, nuit de tous les excès et dangers pour la population londonienne.

Gregory soupira et passa la main dans sa chevelure grise. On lui avait à maintes fois complimenté sur son physique, et sa chevelure argentée constituait un des points forts. Malheureusement, le terme exact utilisé ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement: chic et classe ne constituaient visiblement pas sa tasse de thé. Sherlock était sexy, John était adorable et mignon. Greg... il était classe et chic, donc plutôt classique et presque dépassé. On le respectait, mais on n'y prêtait plus tellement attention.

Peut-être qu'il devrait sortir de son carcan et revenir sur le devant de la scène. Sa dernière relation avec un bêta s'était soldée par un échec retentissant puisque l'homme, bien plus jeune, ne le trouvait plus à son goût. _Trop vieux, trop dépassé, trompé!_

_Peut-être que je devrais me laisser-aller... Non, non, non! De toute manière, il te faut garder tes sous pour un nouveau chez-toi plutôt que d'aller draguer en boîte de nuit et entretenir un jeunot!_

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit les jambes d'un homme apparaître devant lui. Une paire de jambes et un parapluie se dressaient à quelques centimètres de ses pieds et Gregory leva peu à peu le regard vers l'inconnu.

Mycroft Holmes, toujours aussi distingué et posh, se dressait sur tout son mètre quatre-vingt dix devant lui, dans un costume trois-pièces sur mesure bleu nuit. Un sourire compatissant réveillait son regard bleu profond.

— Detective Inspector, j'espère vous venir en aide, dit-il d'un ton Holmesien doucereux.

— Hm... Je pensais mon équipe être plus rapide. Mais si vous voulez m'aider, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire qui a fait cela? Je meure d'envie de le coincer et de l'enfermer moi-même!

— Si j'étais à votre place, je penserais plutôt le faire disparaître... Chacun ses préférences de toute façon. Ils ne vont pas tarder et j'ai moi-même dépêché quelques agents pour cela. Allons! Ne restons pas ici. Je sais ce qu'il vous faut: un remontant et un pied-à-terre en attendant de vous trouver un nouveau toit.

— Vous avez raison, cela ne me sert à rien de rester ici. J'ai déjà donné ma version des faits à Donovan, elle sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Je pensais aller chez John et Sherlock, pourtant.

— Je ne pense pas qu'un couple nouvellement lié qui veuille avoir des enfants dans les deux prochaines années constitue un excellent choix de colocation, répondit l'aîné Holmes.

— Heu, pensé comme ça, oui. Mais je ne les savais pas enclins à la parenté!

— Cela se voit bien, John entre dans la quarantaine et a toujours aimé les enfants. Sherlock est amoureux, alpha, fier et adore également les enfants. Cela ne saurait tarder. Non, je vous propose de vous loger chez moi en attendant.

— Pardon?

— Je suis souvent en déplacement et mon appartement est grand. Je suis discret, de nature calme. Quant à vous, vous avez des horaires aussi difficiles que les miens et restez aussi peu souvent chez vous. Nous ne nous croiserions que rarement et serions bien trop occupés à rattraper le manque de sommeil que de parler. Cela vous arrange-t-il?

— Oui, pourquoi pas? Lestrade sourit. De toute manière, il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, et vivre avec le bêta qu'était Mycroft serait bien plus paisible que Baker Street.

Il se releva. Mycroft lui tendit la main, et il la serra en signe d'acceptation du marché. Le politicien repartit vers la cage d'escalier, suivit par Lestrade qui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son appartement dévasté. Il soupira avant de hausser les épaules par dépit.

— Cinq fois ces deux dernières années. La première fois m'avait frappée en plein coeur, la seconde fois un peu moins. Puis une troisième, une quatrième. Maintenant, je pense que je m'y suis habitué. De toute manière, j'ai tout perdu au premier vandalisme. Qu'avais-je dans cet appartement? Rien à part quelques vêtements, deux trois bricoles et un ordinateur. Les souvenirs importants sont tous entreposés chez mes parents et autres frères et soeurs depuis ma seconde fois. Je n'ai plus à pleurer devant mes souvenirs détruits, râla Lestrade en bouclant la ceinture du siège arrière de la limousine de Mycroft.

Ce dernier hocha plusieurs fois de la tête, toujours aussi sérieux et silencieux. Le trajet vers le triplex de l'aîné Holmes fut calme, mais tendu.

— J'ai du vin, du champagne, whisky, gin et même un excellent vodka en provenance de Russie, proposa Mycroft en allant dans son cabinet.

— Un gin suffira, merci, répondit Lestrade en s'asseyant dans le salon luxueux de l'aîné Holmes. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Lestrade, ou Greg, comme vous voulez. Nous allons habiter ensemble, alors pas de titres officiels je vous prie.

— Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Mycroft, Gregory.

_Je sentais venir celle-là: Gregory. Seul Mycroft Holmes peut se permettre de prononcer toutes les syllabes de mon pénom!_

L'aîné Holmes s'installa à son tour dans le fauteuil en face de Gregory et lui présenta un verre de gin. Il leva son verre et but une gorgée. L'imitant, Greg fit de même avant de le reposer et de s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé.

— Ça, c'est de la déco! s'exclama-t-il en balayant l'étage des yeux.

Effectivement, tout était luxueux, même le plateau et les verres en cristal. Greg se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant le luxe qui s'offrait devant lui. Même le quartier de Kensington était luxueux et hors de portée!

Mycroft esquissa un sourire discret avant de resservir les verres. Il l'observa minutieusement.

— Vous prendrez la chambre d'amis au premier étage. Je me suis permis de vous faire une garde robe temporaire en attendant votre installation nouvelle dès que j'ai appris l'incident. J'espère que tout sera à votre goût. C'est mon assistante, A, qui s'en était chargée.

— Parfait, je ne peux pas vous remercier davantage. Et n'ayez crainte, je ne resterais pas longtemps. Et je vous rembourserais tout en bonne et dû forme...

Mycroft l'arrêta par un geste de la main.

— J'ai toujours désiré vous remercier d'avoir aidé et épaulé mon frères ces dernières années. Vous ne me devez rien. C'est moi qui vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant.

— ... D'accord, prononça discrètement Lestrade. Il comprenait Mycroft. Ayant lui-même un frère particulièrement perturbateur, il aurait certainement agit de la même façon que Mycroft avec Sherlock.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai encore quelques dossiers à passer en revue. La chambre est située première porte à droite de l'escalier. La salle de bain et les toilettes sont à votre disposition. N'hésitez pas à vous servir dans la cuisine. J'y mange et cuisine peu, mais le choix est large et les produits sont frais.

Sur ces derniers mots, Mycroft Holmes se releva avant de s'enfermer dans une pièce adjacente que Greg devina être le bureau.

*xXx*

La première semaine qui suivit le vandalisme et son déménagement temporaire chez Mycroft fut passée à subir les questions de ses collègues assignés sur l'affaire, pourparler avec l'assurance, le propriétaire, faire l'inventaire des dégâts, sombrer dans une nouvelle sorte de dépression et finir les bouteilles de gin, de vodka et de whisky de l'aîné Holmes. Greg prit néanmoins soin de remplir le cabinet de son mieux, n'ayant ni les moyens, ni le goût pour cela.

La seconde semaine fut entièrement réservée à une nouvelle affaire, avec l'aide de Sherlock et John de nouveaux prêts et clairs d'esprits. Ces derniers l'avaient exaspéré au plus haut point lorsque Sherlock avait eu la très mauvaise idée de se jeter dans une cage à lions dans le but d'attraper le meurtrier dompteur de fauves. Il en était ressorti avec deux sérieuses morsures et un John complètement paniqué. Cette semaine-là, Lestrade n'eut même pas le temps de regarder les informations, encore moins le temps de chercher un nouvel appartement.

La troisième semaine, il alla boire un coup avec John dans un pub non loin du Met.

— Alors, comment se passe la vie de couple? demanda l'inspecteur un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

— Bien, bien, très bien même. John rougit encore plus. Il but une longue gorgée de sa bière. Et toi, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu puisses vivre avec Mycroft Holmes! Il doit être cinglé, complètement maniaque!

— Hmm... Je n'en dirais pas autant. Je ne le vois pas souvent, voire même jamais. Il part avant moi le matin, revient à des heures pas possibles et semble être plus intéressé par son journal et son thé que moi. J'ai l'impression de vivre seul dans le plus exubérant des appartements londoniens. Je ne m'en plains pas! Le frigo est toujours rempli, le ménage toujours fait, même mon linge est toujours propre! J'ai l'impression que des domestiques oeuvrent la nuit à notre insu, comme dans Harry Potter...

— Hmm... Je ne le pensais pas si... banal. Il reste bizarre quand même.

— Si rentrer à des heures pas possibles et toujours avoir trois couches de vêtements, laver ses mains une dizaine de fois et posséder une bonne cinquantaine de parapluies est bizarre, alors je dirais que oui, concéda Greg en buvant une bonne gorgée de bière.

— Sacrés Holmes! Heureusement que le tien est un bêta.

— Ça nous arrange bien! Quoique vivre avec un alpha est bien pratique lorsque tu entres en chaleur, hein? Greg donna un coup de coude sympathique à John qui affichait un visage cramoisi.

— Je...

— Allez! Crache les potins!

— Rien de spécial... Je, je l'aime c'est tout, et lui aussi. Voilà.

John se cacha davantage derrière sa bière et n'osa plus regarder l'inspecteur dans les yeux pour un bon bout de temps. Greg éclata de rire. Il se sentait toujours confortable aux côtés du médecin et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Il était cependant étrange que Sherlock ne trouvait rien à dire concernant leur relation. Les alphas étaient notoirement possessifs, et Sherlock était l'alpha le plus alpha que Greg connaissait. Laisser son oméga seul dans un pub en compagnie d'un bêta, certes seulement un bêta, constituait un exploit. Il était communément accepté de voir des omégas sortir entre eux, mais rares étaient les sorties exclusives entre un oméga et un bêta. Plusieurs têtes se retournaient d'ailleurs sur eux, quelques sourires et commentaires finissaient de prouver les règles acceptées de la société: un oméga ne sortait pas sans son alpha s'il était lié. Et John Watson était très très très lié à Sherlock, tandis que Lestrade était libre comme l'air.

_Et puis tant pis! Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis... non, non. Tu es un bêta Greg!_

Puis la soirée continua, entre bonnes bières et comparaison des différentes habitudes de Sherlock et Mycroft. Sherlock gagna le prix de la folie tandis que Mycroft était définitivement le plus maniaque des deux. Car ranger des livres par auteur, genre, sous-genre, date d'achat et nombre de fois lus était vraiment trop bizarre aux yeux des deux amis.

*xXx*

Une semaine plus tard, Greg se retrouvait face à l'aîné Holmes, dégustant un plat préparé et envoyé par un grand restaurant. C'était rare, mais lorsque le politicien rentrait, il y avait toujours deux assiettes qui les attendaient. Comme si des lutins avaient devancé leur maître de maison. Greg ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Il ne voyait que très rarement son... colocataire? Bref, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient discuter... mais au regard de son portable, la soirée devait être malheureusement repoussée.

— Comment s'est passée votre journée? demanda Mycroft en coupant un mince morceaux de son steak saignant.

— Bien, comme d'habitude. Mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je dois retourner au bureau. Je pensais avoir enfin une soirée tranquille, mais Sherlock vient de m'envoyer un texto. Désolé, je pensais passer une soirée en votre compagnie, mais le crime n'attend pas, répondit Greg en se dépêchant de finir son assiette. Il se leva et alla rapidement placer ses couverts dans le lave vaisselle.

Saluant une dernière fois, il prit son manteau et sortit à la hâte dans la nuit glaciale de Londres.

*xXx*

_Deux mois que j'habite chez lui, et les deux seuls appartements que j'ai visités sont soit trop insalubres soit trop chers pour ma bourse. Quel merde!_

Gregory tourna la clé de la magnifique demeure située à Kensington. Le triplex, au coeur d'une résidence privée et très bourgeoise, était discrètement dissimulé. Il connaissait quelques voisins de loin, les saluaient parfois, et tout portait à croire que Mycroft et lui formaient un couple, du moins, des amis très proches. Un homme comme l'aîné Holmes n'aurait jamais eu le besoin de se trouver un colocataire.

Il se déchaussa, accrocha son manteau au mur et s'étira avant de poser pied sur la moquette beige du couloir menant vers le salon. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine, ayant besoin de boire quelque chose après la dure journée de labeur. Comme d'habitude, Sherlock et John avaient réussi à débusquer le criminel en quelques jours et cette soirée calme était amplement méritée. Greg pensait même avoir enfin le temps de rechercher un appartement. Quoique la perspective de vivre avec l'aînée Holmes était loin de lui déplaire. Toujours en vadrouille, ce dernier semblait davantage être un fantôme qu'un habitant réel de la demeure. Greg se passa une main dans les cheveux et entra dans la vaste cuisine américaine, aux équipements derniers cris.

— Je ne pensais pas vous voir de sitôt, fit une voix grave de la cuisine.

Lestrade leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir Mycroft devant un monticule d'assiettes et de casseroles, remplies de produits frais. Il avait abandonné sa veste et son veston, vêtu seulement d'une chemise bleu pâle et d'un pantalon de costume gris. Il était en chaussons et portait un tablier qui contrastait avec son élégance bourgeoise. C'était la première fois que l'homme se tenait de manière si décontractée. _Et cela lui va vraiment bien. _

— Bonsoir, je ne vous pensais pas de retour non plus, répondit Lestrade en sortant une bière du frigo. Il l'ouvrit, en but une gorgée avant d'aller s'asseoir au bar, fixant Mycroft cuisiner.

— Une escalope de dinde, sauce aux champignons et gratin de légumes verts. Qu'en dites-vous? proposa Mycroft se retournant quelques instants.

— Parfait! sourit Lestrade, s'étirant une dernière fois.

Le dîner était succulent.

— Je ne vous connaissais pas cuisinier, dit Lesrade terminant son assiette.

— Hmm... J'aime préparer des plats au calme. Je suis de repos demain et je pensais justement manger autre choses que des sandwichs et plats étoilés. D'après votre mine, je pense que vous avez autant besoin de légumes que moi.

— Pas faux! En tout cas, merci. Merci pour tout d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé, je n'ai toujours pas déménagé, et ça fait presque deux mois que je dors ici. Si ça continue ainsi, je serais obligé de vous verser ma part du loyer et me considérer comme votre colocataire, plaisanta Lestrade.

Mycroft rit à la remarque, si sincère qu'il en redoubla devant la tête étonnée de Greg.

— Pas de souci, je pense que ça arrangerait tout le monde. Je ne suis presque jamais là et cette maison a besoin de vie. Ce n'est pas plus mal...

— Un gardien à plein temps, hein? En plus je suis flic, parfait!

Mycroft rit de nouveau.

— J'ai un excellent fondant au chocolat pour dessert. Qu'en dites-vous?

— J'adore le chocolat alors allons-y! s'exclama enthousiaste Greg. Le vin l'avait rendu un peu joyeux.

D'après les rires de Mycroft, ce dernier semblait réellement apprécier la présence de l'inspecteur.

— Et donc, Sherlock a attrapé John, l'a tournoyé plusieurs fois et décollé du sol avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Je pense que je ne les imaginerais jamais plus comme avant. La manière dont ils bougeaient leur langue... Beuh! fit Lestrade sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

Ils étaient tous deux confortablement installés dans le salon, devant un feu de cheminée et la télévision sur BBC 1. Mycroft se tenait à un bout du canapé, les deux mains agrippant son verre. Il écoutait consciencieusement Gregory raconter les derniers épisodes de la vie de Sherlock et John, hochant parfois de la tête et commentant.

— Et puis, piouf! Ils sont tombés à l'eau. On a dû les repêcher avec l'équipe médicale et tout le bordel qui allait avec. Dieu comme ils peuvent aimer le dramatique ces deux-là! s'exclama en riant Greg.

Ce dernier était assis en face de Mycroft, dans le même canapé, une jambe repliée sur lui-même, l'autre posée au sol. Il tenait son verre d'une main, l'autre bras posée sur le rebord du dossier du canapé.

— Parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour les supporter, ajouta-t-il dans l'élan.

_Oups! J'ai tutoyé Mycroft!_

— Je me le demande aussi, mais je trouve que _tu_ es bien plus doué que moi pour les remettre dans le bon chemin, rit Mycroft.

L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup. Lestrade esquissa un sourire discret, imité par Mycroft. S'ils n'avaient pas bu et avaient déjà les joues rouges, il aurait jugé avoir rougit devant le sourire du politicien.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? C'est un bêta! Quoique... je suis déjà sorti avec des bêtas mâles._

*xXx*

— Bonsoir, que me vaut cet honneur? dit Mycroft en observant la tenue de Lestrade. Le politicien leva un sourcil à la vue de la tenue très osée de son ami.

— Juste un pari avec John que j'ai perdu. Du coup, je dois sortir ce soir avec ce que j'ai de plus sexy. Le but étant de draguer le maximum de bêtas et alphas. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment encore possible à mon âge, mais bon... répondit nerveusement Greg, se passant plusieurs fois la main dans sa chevelure argentée.

Mycroft se mordit la lèvre devant le physique plus que séduisant de l'inspecteur qu'il hébergeait depuis quatre mois déjà. Ils étaient devenus au fil du temps de bons amis, et aimaient passer quelques soirées ensemble. Lestrade était un excellent colocataire, payant son loyer de manière régulière et partageait sa part de dépenses au logis. Bien entendu, Mycroft ne lui avait pas donné le montant réel de son prêt qui comportait trop de zéros pour la bourse de Gregory. Néanmoins, sa présence amicale et enthousiaste le mettait à l'aise et rendait ses soirées moins monotones. De plus, il avait accès à des informations de premier ordre sur la vie de couple de son frère et bientôt beau-frère John.

Il se demanda comment Gregory réagirait si Mycroft lui avouait sa dynamique réelle. Afin de paraître plus crédible et posé aux yeux du gouvernement, il avait caché sa dynamique pour être un bêta, la normalité en soi. En effet, être alpha comportait de nombreux désavantages comme être placardé violent ou possessif et continuellement en besoin de se nouer à un oméga. Ce n'était pas son cas, loin de là. Mycroft répugnait les périodes de chaleur et rien ne le dégoutait plus que de se savoir incontrôlable devant un oméga en chaleur. Rien de tout cela devait arriver de toute manière, puisque Greg était un bêta en somme normal.

Néanmoins, le bêta était ce soir très sexy, et un élan de possessivité le prit au dépourvu. Et si Gregory rencontrait un bel alpha ou bêta voire même oméga? S'il emménageait ailleurs? Mycroft ne comprenait pas l'origine de ces sentiments et pensées contradictoires.

_Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il est séduisant!_

Vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, col V profond moulant, d'un jean noir très près du corps et quelques piercings à l'oreille gauche, l'homme semblait avoir perdu quelques années. Et puis, sa musculature ne cachait rien de ses aptitudes au lit.

_Bon Dieu, je perds le nord!_

Mycroft baissa le regard tentant de se ressaisir. Il sentit une frappe amicale au dos et releva la tête pour être nez à nez avec Greg, au regard chocolat et très très proche de lui.

_Il sent la vanille et le caramel. Je ne le savais pas avoir un parfum si gourmand... presque oméga. Non, impossible! Tu perds définitivement la tête._

— Mycroft, qu'en dis-tu?

— Hmm...

— Myc?

— Pardon?

— Ha, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'appeler ainsi. Enfin, je veux dire... ça va comme ça? Pas trop vieux jeu quand même?

— Non, non, c'est parfait. Je veux dire... ça te va très bien, se dépêcha de rajouter Mycroft, les joues en feu.

— Tu es sûr que ça va? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je peux rester et appeler un médecin, ou John.

— Non, non, vas-y! Tu les auras et montre leurs que tu peux être sexy et séduisant! reprit l'aîné Holmes se redressant.

Il rajusta sa veste et ouvrit la porte, tendant sa veste de biker à Lestrade avant de l'inviter à sortir.

— Bonne soirée, dit-il.

— Tu sais, tu es la bienvenue... murmura Gregory.

Mycroft fit non de la tête et referma la porte, amer.

*xXx*

— Sexy man ce soir! cria enthousiaste John, collé à son alpha Sherlock.

Ce dernier grimaça au goût de la bière qu'il venait de boire et emprisonna davantage John contre lui, manifestation de sa possessivité très alpha. John ne semblait pas être gêné. Au contraire, il s'épanouissait dans les bras de sa moitié.

— Ouais, tu es trop sexy! s'exclama Donovan en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle embrassa Greg sur le coin de la bouche, excitant les foules du pub joyeux.

_Mince, il semblerait que tout le pub soit au courant du pari!_ se désola Greg en s'installant sur un tabouret.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder la carte qu'un verre lui fut envoyé. Un homme, certainement alpha, leva son verre et lui sourit. Greg, peu habitué à se faire draguer en pub, se contenta de hocher de la tête et accepta la boisson. Après tout, il avait bien droit de s'amuser.

— Déjà deux! Combien vas-tu éblouir ce soir? se moqua Dimmock l'accueillant avec une tape dans le dos.

Surpris, Greg cracha le contenu de sa bouche dans le verre.

— Dimmock! s'exclama Lestrade devenant rouge vif.

— Oh! Donovan t'a clairement explicité ses intentions avec son baiser et tu viens de recevoir un verre de la part d'un inconnu. Je ne te savais pas si tombeur! Dom Juan, va! plaisanta le jeune DI en riant.

Greg maugréa quelques insultes et fut rejoint peu après par John qui trinqua avec lui.

— Alors? Comment va la colocation avec Holmes? demanda-t-il tout en fixant sa moitié.

— Bien, puisque tu sembles avoir pris du poids. Pas étonnant vivant avec Mycroft. Il est vraiment trop gros et son frigo trahit sa gourmandise. Il rentre rarement à des heures convenables, alors vous vous voyez rarement. Tu te considères vivre en solitaire, ce qui est vrai, et son bureau est également progressivement devenu le tien. Tes dossiers sont éparpillés dans tout l'appartement tandis que les siens restent inconnus des gens, cachés on ne sait où. Tu respectes sa vie privée et as une idée de son métier, donc tu ne vas pas fouiller par curiosité. Il en est reconnaissant et apprécie tes horaires plus réguliers mais également imprévisibles. C'est pour cela qu'il te tolère alors qu'il est un maniaque fini, débita d'une traite Sherlock en prenant John par la taille.

— Sherlock! le gronda John, levant les bras aux cieux.

— Ce n'est que la vérité. Un conseil, fait attention à mon frère. Il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend, et si j'étais toi, je changerais de parfum ou de gel douche. Tu commences à avoir une drôle d'odeur, continua Sherlock observant et reniflant en direction de Greg.

Greg l'imita, se reniflant et ne sembla pas comprendre les allusions de l'alpha.

— Sherlock, cela ne se dit pas! s'exclama exaspéré John.

— Heu... ce n'est pas acceptable? dit timidement Sherlock, perplexe.

— Non, on ne parle pas des odeurs corporelles de quelqu'un devant une foule d'amis et d'inconnus. Et puis, Greg est déguisé ce soir, c'est donc normal pour lui de se mettre du parfum! gronda John.

— Oh! comprit enfin Sherlock.

Greg cependant ne suivit pas leur pensée, trop occupé à se faire aborder par des inconnus. En définitive, il avait de loin dépassé son objectif.

— Bizarre, tu n'attires que les alphas ce soir, et quelques bêtas, commenta Sherlock en le toisant.

Greg haussa des épaules et engloutit un autre verre offert par un autre homme, toujours inconnu de la bande. Il commençait à faire sacrément chaud, alors il enleva sa veste. Le geste fut accueilli par quelques sifflements de la part de Dimmock et de Donovan, titubant d'alcools et de joie.

— Hmm... tu es bien sexy aujourd'hui, plaisanta toujours Dimmock lui caressant le bras.

— Heu..., répondit gêné Lestrade en éloignant son bras.

Dimmock, un alpha également, continua de le regarder de haut en bas, passant parfois la langue sur ses lèvres.

— Je pense que tu as trop bu, fit John en tirant Dimmock vers une autre table, aidé par Sherlock qui ne voulait pas le moins du monde regarder son oméga toucher seul un autre alpha, célibataire de surcroît.

Greg haussa des épaules et finit son verre. Il était deux heures du matin, et il ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard. Demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui constituait une journée de repos bien méritée, alors il ne voulait pas la passer avec une énorme gueule de bois. Il attendit quelques temps avant de saluer ses amis et repartir chez lui, ou plutôt chez Mycroft, sifflotant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bêta ou Bêta?**

**Chapitre 2**

Gregory Lestrade fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Piouf! Elles tombèrent de sa poches. Il se baissa tant bien que mal pour les ramasser. Après deux essais vains, il s'accroupit et balaya la main sur le sol tentant de reconnaître quelque chose de métallique et sonnant, avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit brusquement.

— Hé, Myc! dit-il en levant les yeux sur l'homme debout devant lui.

Mycroft Holmes lui prit le bras et le porta à moitié dans le salon. Gregory le dévisagea.

— Tu n'es pas content Myc? rit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé.

— Tu sais quelle heure il est? Tu aurais pu te faire agresser, te faire voler ton portefeuille à nouveau ou te perdre! Franchement, rentrer à pieds dans cet état et cette... tenue déglinguée est vraiment indigne de toi, s'exclama l'aîné Holmes en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine.

Greg maugréa quelques insultes dans sa barbe mais prit quand même le verre et l'avala d'un coup avec le cachet. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se frotta les yeux. Levant le regard, il vit Mycroft l'observer de ses yeux d'un bleu océan.

— Hmm... désolé. Mais au moins j'ai gagné la partie! J'ai réussi à séduire des alphas et quelques bêtas à mon âge! C'est du jamais vu hein? Et puis, je n'ai rien fait, ils sont venus à moi, comme ça! Greg claqua des doigts, les mains levés au ciel, ravi de son exploit de la soirée.

Mycroft continuait de le dévisager et inspira un grand coup. Il grogna.

*xXx*

Il avait grogné, grogné! C'était impossible pourtant! Jamais il n'avait eu de problème avec ses instincts alphas. Et voilà que depuis quelques temps, rien que la présence ou l'absence de Gregory le rendait insupportable.

_Et si, et si, et si? Impossible! Il ne pouvait pas tomber dans les sentiments. C'était la chose la plus inutile au monde. Avoir des sentiments pour un être autre que son frère et son bientôt beau-frère était normal. Il était l'aîné, bon sang! Mais avoir des sentiments pour un autre individu, non membre de sa famille, un ami?_

Mycroft Holmes observa de nouveau l'homme qui s'était endormi dans le canapé, les bras et jambes écartés, complètement à nu devant le politicien. Il dormait la bouche ouverte, avec une trainée de salive coulant de sa bouche.

_Et quelle bouche!_

Mycroft se retint de l'embrasser sur le champ.

_Ce ne sont que des phéromones déplacés! Et puis, je prends des traitements diminuant mon taux de testostérone pour cacher cette foutue dynamique. Peut-être que je devrais faire fermer la maudite entreprise qui les produit. Ces traitements sont inutiles! _

Et puis Greg ronfla et se retourna. Il pencha dangereusement vers le sol.

Plus vite que son ombre, Mycroft tomba à terre et le rattrapa avant que l'inspecteur ne se cogna la tête contre le rebord de la table basse.

_Il sent bon. De la vanille et du caramel, et puis... Oh! De la fleur d'oranger. _

Mycroft plaqua une main sur le nez. Il ne devait pas respirer ou il risquerait de perdre tout son contrôle! Tant bien que mal, il enlaça la taille de son ami et entreprit de le monter à l'étage.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, toujours enlaçant Gregory. Il avança quelques pas et découvrit le lit de la couette confortable et douillette. Il plaça son ami dans un coin avant de récupérer tous les oreillers et créer un environnement idyllique pour le bel bêta.

Et puis Gregory se retourna. Mycroft vit l'homme chuter du bord du lit au ralenti. Vite! Il se dépêcha et le récupéra encore une fois, à quelques centimètres du sol.

_Son jean l'empêche de respirer._

Alors il délaça les chaussures, puis enleva les chaussettes, la ceinture, la veste, le pantalon, et enfin le t-shirt de l'homme désormais en boxer _très moulant_ devant lui.

_Il sent vraiment trop le caramel._

Mycroft se retint une nouvelle fois de le caresser. Il s'approcha néanmoins de la nuque de l'inspecteur et inspira un grand coup.

_Non, non, impossible! Il ne doit pas sentir John, encore moins les autres alphas et bêtas de Londres. Et pourquoi Sherlock a-t-il laissé son odeur sur lui? _

Mycroft grogna une nouvelle fois, découvrant ses dents. Gregory ne devait pas porter d'autres odeurs que la sienne ou... celle de Mycroft. Ce dernier se pencha davantage.

_Et si? Non, non, tu n'as pas le droit!_

Mais Gregory était si appétissant en caramel géant à la vanille! Et il dormait, oublieux du reste du monde.

_Et puis, il détesterait porter d'autres odeurs que la sienne._

Mycroft le savait bien. Vivant quotidiennement avec le bêta, il connaissait les habitudes de Lestrade par coeur, ce qui le surprit encore plus. L'homme aimait manger simple et s'obligeait à respecter une dose décente de légumes et fruits lorsque la carence se faisait trop sentir. Il buvait du café en grande quantité et presque jamais du thé. Il fumait parfois, mais préférait les patchs. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de laisser trainer ses affaires dans le salon, le bureau, la cuisine, la bibliothèque, la salle de loisirs... Mais il marquait ainsi son territoire et son parfum prenait davantage de jours en jours possession de l'appartement. Et il aimait le naturel. Mycroft ne sentait que rarement son odeur naturelle, mais lorsqu'elle atteignait ses narines, c'était un festin de caramel, de vanille et d'oranger qui s'offrait à ses narines. Sinon, c'était l'odeur de la ville de Londres, du café du MET, de la morgue, de l'encre, des cigarettes, des pots d'échappement... Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Gregory ne portait l'odeur d'un autre homme!

Néanmoins, jamais Mycroft n'avait autant savouré le caramel émanant de Gregory. _Etrange pour un bêta. Ces derniers ne possèdent peu ou pas d'odeur gourmande. C'est le lot des omégas, et surtout des omégas célibataires non liés. Non, impossible. Tout chez Gregory porte à croire qu'il est réellement un bêta!_

Mycroft resta perplexe, inspirant, respirant, s'enivrant d'une senteur qui se faisait de plus en plus puissante chaque seconde.

Gregory, toujours dans les bras de morphée, roula, roula et se découvrit entièrement à Mycroft, le pénis emprisonné dans son boxer noir bien trop moulant et petit. Le regard de l'alpha traina sur le torse musclé et recouvert d'un discret duvet grisonnant.

_Il est en excellente forme physique,_ se surprit à penser le politicien.

Les jambes nues étaient puissantes et longues, s'écartant légèrement, s'offrant à Mycroft.

Ce dernier grogna et gémit de peine avant de se retourner, d'un coup. Il sortit en trombe de la chambre, refermant la porte sur lui. Il couru vers la sienne, se déshabilla à la hâte et s'engouffra dans la couette.

Il avait une terrible érection et le souvenir de Greg, sa proximité, son odeur toujours présente aux alentours n'aidaient en rien Mycroft.

*xXx*

— Putain de merde de sale pute de chiotte de merde! Putain, fait chier! gémit Gregory Lestrade se réveillant.

Il mâcha dans le vide, goûtant à sa bouche pâteuse et inconfortable. Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, les refermant aussitôt avant de les recouvrir d'un bras.

— Fait chier! Y a trop de soleil! gueula l'inspecteur en se jetant tête baissée sous l'oreiller.

Il avait froid au derrière. Il se releva soudain, à quatre pattes et sentit une brise de froid l'envahir. Et pourtant, il crevait de chaud. _Sans doute en raison du chauffage hivernal._

N'empêche, il était presque nu! Relevant la couverture sur lui, il palpa des mains autour de lui. Personne d'autre sous la couette, il était donc seul. Ouf!

Il rejeta la couverture. Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud! Et dire qu'un instant plus tôt, il avait froid... Vraiment, il devait arrêter de boire, vraiment! _Et de fumer aussi, car il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de posséder un poumon, voire les deux, noirs charbonneux. _

Il se massa les tempes puis la mâchoire, constata les dégâts de l'alcool sur lui. Maugréant des insultes à tout va, il jeta les oreillers un à un hors du lit, se releva de nouveau et s'habilla à la hâte. Il descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier à demi suspendu dans le triplex et manqua de s'y prendre les pieds.

— Putain de merde! Pourquoi faut-il que Mycroft ait choisi des escaliers en métaux modernes sans fonds?

— Parce que c'était le choix de la décoratrice. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mots à dire là-dessus, ayant été envoyé à Bali durant cette période, cria une voix à l'autre bout du salon.

_Oups, il avait râlé et crié des insultes devant son ami et colocataire!_

Greg entra rapidement dans la cuisine et se versa un verre d'eau avant de s'en resservir encore et encore. Il lui fallait se réhydrater, urgentissime! Il reposa le verre et découvrit une plaquette de médicaments contre le mal de tête sur le comptoir. Soupirant d'aise, il s'en engouffra deux à la suite et se jeta ensuite sur un jus d'orange qu'il but directement dans le carton. Mycroft ne buvait que du pressé, alors ce carton n'était qu'à lui. Autant en profiter.

— Mieux? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Greg sursauta et parvint à avaler sans encombres son jus d'orange.

— Tu m'as fait peur! Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai dû paraître bien indigne devant toi, répondit gêné Lestrade se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Au moins ton inconscient te dicte la vérité. Je t'avais dit que c'était indigne d'aller te parader au dehors dans un accoutrement ridicule. Mycroft plissa des yeux.

— Et si mon inconscient ne me joue pas des tours, je me rappelle avoir entendu que j'étais parfait, n'est-ce pas? sourit Gregory, moqueur.

Mycroft resta impassible devant la remarque et s'en alla allumer le four.

— Que fais-tu? demanda perplexe Greg devant la domesticité de l'aîné Holmes.

— Te nourrir comme j'ai pu nourrir Sherlock et même parfois John. Il est deux heures de l'après-midi et tu dois sans doute avoir très faim. J'ai fait cuir des escalopes de poulet. Il te faudra quelque chose de sec et nourrissant, donc du poulet.

— Tu parles par expérience, hein? Greg le taquina en se frottant les yeux.

Mycroft lui jeta un regard noir avant de retourner au fourneau.

_Le bleu lui va terriblement bien. Je ne le savais pas si bien bâti. Et puis à quoi je pense! _Greg se frotta les yeux. Il détourna le regard, pour observer ses propres pieds. Mais la tentation fut trop grande. Il releva les yeux.

Néanmoins, Mycroft Holmes était vraiment très séduisant dans un pantalon en flanelle bleu marine et un pan de sa chemise en soie blanche en dépassait légèrement. Son veston marine également mettait en valeur sa carrure élancée et pas du tout épaisse, loin de là. Il fallait être fou ou s'appeler Sherlock pour penser le politicien gros.

— Merci, dit-il finalement. Et... mes vêtements... Gregory rougit.

— Tu étais vraiment trop comprimé dans une tenue aussi serrée. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller avec un cadavre chez moi, alors je t'en ai... débarrassés. J'espère que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, continua de plus en plus distant Mycroft, de dos face à Greg.

— Nous sommes tous les deux bêtas, pas de problèmes à se faire.

— Mais tu es déjà sorti avec des bêtas, ajouta à la hâte Holmes.

Greg toussa à la révélation et devint davantage cramoisi. Mycroft leva un sourcil et l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Il haussa des épaules avant de le regarder à nouveau, cette fois-ci les deux sourcils levés. Gregory rougit encore et encore. Et puis Mycroft éclata de rire devant la mine perplexe et rouge sang de l'inspecteur.

— Mycroft! maugréa ce dernier.

L'homme en question rit de plus belle avant de lui servir son repas.

— Maintenant, mange!

Gregory, toujours maugréant, s'exécuta.

*xXx*

Les deux jours suivant se déroulèrent dans le calme. En vacances, tous les deux, ce qui était étrange mais compréhensible en raison du dernier succès en matière policière du gouvernement, Greg et Mycroft ne s'étaient jamais autant croisés. Ce qui conduisait les deux à se trouver de nouvelles occasions pour faire de plus amples connaissances. Et aussi à Greg de se rendre compte de son état de santé.

Il avait toujours chaud, de plus en plus même. C'était donc avec un sourire moqueur que Mycroft vit Greg se promener dans l'appartement chauffée à bonne température en t-shirt, polo, voire même en short.

Et lorsque Mycroft descendit un matin pour découvrir Gregory boire son jus d'orange fétiche directement dans sa bouteille, torse nu et jean noir, c'en était trop. Cela ne faisait aucun bien pour sa santé morale. Alors il se cloîtra dans la bibliothèque, prétextant des dossiers à traiter en retard.

Le troisième jour après cet épisode, Gregory retourna au travail et fut accueilli par des collègues très enthousiastes, surtout les alphas. Etonné mais non moins flatté, il passa la journée entre coups de fils, dossiers à terminer, et courir après Sherlock.

— J'espère que nous l'aurons cette fois-ci. Je ne souhaite à aucune autre personne de croiser ce taré, mais sans appât, nous n'aurons aucune chance de l'attraper. Je suis désolé pour John, dit-il à Sherlock. Il était nerveux car John avait décidé de se mettre en avant et d'attirer le meurtrier afin que le MET et Sherlock puissent l'attraper. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas du goût de Sherlock qui courait ça et là, indomptable et surtout très nerveux. Il avait déjà effrayé deux jeunes recrues bêtas et même Molly, habituellement si gentille et oméga, se tenait à distance. Il fallait dire que savoir sa moitié liée, son oméga et être aimé être à découvert n'était pas du tout du goût de Sherlock. Mais il leur fallait absolument attraper l'homme: trois victimes avaient déjà péri par sa main.

Gregory tenta de calmer Sherlock en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos.

— Nous l'aurons, nous l'aurons, répéta-t-il. Sans doute essayait-il également de s'en convaincre, mais le résultat fut plutôt satisfaisant. Sherlock se détendit les épaules et soupira longuement.

— Tu sens vraiment bizarre. Je pense que tu devrais changer de shampoing et de traitement anti-chaleur, lui asséna Sherlock à la figure, soudain de nouveau animé.

— Par... pardon?

— Tu sens l'oméga à plein nez. Change ton traitement ou tu risques d'y perdre ton statut d'oméga célibataire dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, ajouta Sherlock plissant des yeux. Il le renifla plusieurs fois avant de se frotter le nez.

— Sherlock, je pense que...

— Non, tu es véritablement un oméga. Tu risques d'entrer en chaleur bientôt. A ta place, je me barricaderais dans un bunker loin de la population. A ton âge en plus, tu risques d'attirer une horde d'alphas. Quand es-tu entré en chaleur la dernière fois? demanda Sherlock sérieusement.

— C'était mon unique et seule fois. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un oméga. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su pour ma dynamique, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Entrer dans la police et y faire carrière pour un oméga était très peu courant voire impossible à l'époque. C'était mon rêve. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, concéda l'oméga en baissant les épaules. Il se rendait à l'évidence: inutile de contredire Sherlock lorsque ce dernier était assuré de la véracité de ses propos.

— Tu utilises exactement le même savon que John avant sa révélation. Lui également était persuadé du bien fondé de se fondre parmi les bêtas. Grossière erreur. Les omégas sont aussi bien employés que n'importe quels alphas et bêtas. Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-Âge!

Lestrade soupira et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux denses. Dieu comme il avait envie d'une cigarette à cet instant précis!

— La cigarette n'y ferait rien. Va acheter de quoi tenir les une à deux semaines de ta période de chaleur et barricades-toi. Pas la peine de te mettre en danger au dehors. Je me charge de l'enquête. John viendra t'aider si tu veux. Je doute que tu es au courant des dernières innovations en matière de sextoys.

— Heu... Greg devint cramoisi.

— Vas-y.

Greg cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant le soutien et la compréhension inespérée de Sherlock.

— Tu es un ami, bien sûr que je veillerais à ce que tu sois en sécurité. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de te voir en cloque avec dix enfants à charge. John me tuerais de ne pas t'en avoir parlé...

— John est au courant? s'exclama violemment Greg, les bras au ciel.

— Oui, lui-même me l'a attesté à maintes reprise. Sinon pourquoi te laisserais-je aller au pub avec lui? grogna Sherlock visiblement énervé par l'ignorance de Greg.

— Bon...

Et il tourna les talons. Il devait se préparer, Sherlock avait raison.

*xXx*

— Je ne pourrais jamais utiliser ce truc! Ça enfle à la base et c'est... rose! s'écria l'inspecteur devant John.

Le médecin était joyeux. Leur plan avait marché à merveille et il avait réussi à sortir indemne. Lui du moins l'était. Sherlock par contre... Sherlock était de repos forcé avec un bras plâtré et une humeur de chien. Heureusement que la bonne mine et santé de John le calmaient. Le cas contraire aurait été cauchemardesque. C'était ainsi que John et Greg se retrouvèrent à faire des emplettes de dernière minute, dans l'espoir de rendre le retour à la vie oméga de Greg moins difficile.

— Greg, c'est le dernier modèle en date! Dieu sait comme c'est dur de passer le cap seul, sans un alpha pour t'aider à te calmer.

— Non, trop de détails, ne m'en parles pas plus! Je ne veux pas penser ni à toi ni à Sherlock. Gardes tes prouesses pour toi. Mais vraiment, que dois-je faire de cela?

Sans issue, l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, célibataire, oméga déclaré bêta et très prochainement indisposé, devait rassembler des vivres, de l'eau, des protections anti-alphas et des jouets pour rendre cette période moins intolérable et peut-être même inoubliable. Il se demandait encore parfois comment il avait pu tomber dans ce pétrin. Selon John et Sherlock, qui avait fait une étude minutieuse de ses dernières pilules achetées, la nouvelle formule comportait un dosage différent. C'était ce dosage qui en était la cause, pour le plus grand malheur de Greg. Il était trop tard pour changer de traitement, alors l'inspecteur avait eu les mains liées: il lui fallait passer sa période de chaleur. Ensuite il pourrait recommencer un autre traitement.

— Le mieux serait de te trouver un alpha, dit John observant un modèle gélatineux d'un énorme pénis alpha.

— Je ne vais pas me mettre en cloque pour quelques jours de plaisirs intenses!

— Mouais. Mais il existe des prescriptions pour des pilules contraceptives.

— Je suis déjà sous contraceptif, chuchota énervé Greg, cramoisi. Encore heureux que sa contraception marchait! Il utilisait la même que John de toute manière.

John lui offrit un sourire désolé et l'emmena à la caisse.

Et maintenant? Il devait se cacher de Mycroft. Heureusement que ce dernier avait été appelé au dernier moment pour une urgence aux Etats-Unis. Et d'après son assistante, A, il ne devrait pas être de retour avant deux à trois bonnes semaines. Ce qui laissait l'appartement entièrement à disposition de Greg. Les bêtas n'étaient pas attirés à proprement parlé par les omégas, mais en chaleur, même le plus réticent des bêtas pouvait devenir excité. Alors autant ne pas prendre de risque.

Gregory soupira et paya ses achats érotiques avant de sortir de la boutique accompagné d'un John moqueur.

— Arrête de me fixer comme ça! rougit Greg de nouveau.

John éclata de rire et se plia en deux.

* * *

Pas de bêta pour cette histoire, donc toutes les fautes sont de moi!

J'espère que vous la trouveriez drôle et plaisante à lire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan et j'aime parfois écrire des idioties. Vous voilà servis!

N'hésitez pas à commenter! Je suis friande de reviews, miam miam! XD


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bêta ou Bêta?**

**Chapitre 3**

Sherlock Holmes attrapa John et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le canapé et rapidement, le détective s'enroula autour de son oméga comme une pieuvre, dans un élan possessif.

— Sherlock! parvint à prononcer John entre deux baisers profonds.

— Tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas? Et Sherlock lui mordit la nuque une nouvelle fois, réaffirmant leur lien. Cet acte se renouvelait régulièrement chez eux et traduisait le caractère possessif et très jaloux de Sherlock.

John avait, encore une fois, été approché de trop près par un jeune alpha pas encore lié. Malgré son odeur mêlée à celle de son alpha Sherlock, John restait séduisant, surtout lorsqu'il allait lui-même entrer en chaleur. Un oméga lié contrôlait rarement ses périodes d'indisposition et John rentrait dans cette catégorie. Pour le plus grand plaisir et malheur de Sherlock qui était constamment sur ses gardes.

— Tu sens bon, fit Sherlock tout en léchant le cou, la mâchoire, les lèvres, les joues, et le reste du corps dénudé de John.

Il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Le reposant délicatement dans leur lit, Sherlock finit de déshabiller son oméga entièrement à sa merci. La nature et leurs instincts avaient repris le dessus. En conséquence, John se soumettait complètement au désir de son alpha. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et s'offrit à Sherlock qui l'attrapa une énième fois. Les baisers se firent erratiques, les langues se mêlèrent et John caressa en douceur le membre gonflé de son alpha.

— Tu es prêts pour moi. Seulement pour moi, moi, et moi seul, répéta encore et encore Sherlock, yeux mi-clos.

— Oui, à toi, rien qu'à toi mon alpha. John lui lécha le cou.

— Je t'aime tellement, murmura Sherlock entre deux caresses.

— Alors prends moi. Je suis à toi.

Et John se plaqua contre sa moitié. Tout fut oublié. John sombra dans la bouche et des caresses de Sherlock.

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes jouait avec le verre d'eau posé devant lui. La réunion s'éternisait et rien ne l'exaspérait plus que d'écouter des politiciens italiens et allemands se tirer des balles à coups d'insultes et de menaces irréalistes. Malheureusement pour lui, être conseiller et gouverner en partie le Royaume-Uni impliquait également faire du baby-sitting pour les ministres. C'était ainsi qu'il écoutait, d'une oreille distraite et baillant sans cesse, les ministres allemands et italiens se battre entre eux.

— Excusez-moi, fit une voix féminine alpha.

Enfin! Anthea venait à sa rescousse et comme d'habitude, son entrée faisait un bel effet. En effet, la jeune femme, une alpha tout comme Mycroft, dégageait une féminité outrageuse et n'hésitait pas à en faire profiter ses spectateurs. Elle était aujourd'hui vêtue d'une robe moulante rouge carmin, avait laissé tomber ses cheveux et était jonchée sur des talons de vingt centimètres au moins. Contrairement à Mycroft, elle paradait de manière ouverte et jamais ne rechignait à avouer sa dynamique: alpha. Elle connaissait aussi le secret de Mycroft et parfois, l'aidait à se cacher notamment lorsque ses phéromones se faisaient trop présents. Dans ces cas, elle prétendait avoir un oméga bientôt en chaleur chez elle. On la pardonnait, puisque la plupart des politiciens étaient soit bêtas soit alphas. Mycroft l'en remerciait chaque jour.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda Mycroft se relevant sur son siège.

— Un appel urgent en provenance de sa Majesté. J'ai été contrainte de vous déranger.

— C'est effectivement une urgence à ne pas ignorer. Merci bien. Messieurs, si je puis m'absenter, mais la Reine n'attend pas.

Quelques murmures et regards abasourdis apparurent à la dernière remarque et on le pressa de ne pas ignorer la Reine. Puisque, même dans les autres contrées, c'était un réel honneur que de devoir converser avec la Reine. Crise diplomatique ou pas, la Reine d'Angleterre passait toujours avant.

Mycroft se leva et quitta rapidement avec ses affaires la salle de réunion de forme circulaire. Il suivit Anthea qui l'invita dans une voiture noire, celle qu'ils utilisaient en Belgique un terrain politiquement neutre.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais il semble que quelque chose ne va pas chez vous. Je me suis permise de vous en informer avant de prendre une quelconque décision, énonça la jeune femme dans un ton professionnel. Elle lui tendit une tablette portable et une vidéo fut jouée.

Mycroft vit avec étonnement des extraits vidéos de sa porte d'entrée des trois derniers jours. Il vit Gregory y rentrer avec des courses, normal. Mais l'homme n'en n'était plus ressorti ensuite.

— Aucunes excuses crédibles n'ont été données à son bureau. Ce qui est étrange est que ni Sherlock Holmes ni sa moitié liée John Watson ne semblent préoccupés par son absence malgré quelques affaires importantes en cours à Scotland Yard.

— Qui s'occupe de contenir Sherlock?

— Dimmock. C'est un jeune Detective Inspector récemment promu. Un alpha. Il s'entend bien avec Gregory Lestrade. Ce dernier ne le laisse pas indifférent si j'en puis croire les vidéos de la fameuse soirée, continua Anthea.

— Soirée?

— Oui, celle où DI Lestrade devait séduire le plus d'alphas possible. Il a eu beaucoup de succès et Dimmock avait essayé de se l'approprier. Sans résultat puisque d'après mes sources, il est rentré chez lui, seul.

Mycroft se retint de dire une bêtise et pressa ses lèvres. Il agrippa un pan de son pantalon formant un poing. Jaloux, il était jaloux. Personne ne devait avoir des vues sur Gregory. Il lança un regard noir à Anthea qui s'en excusa rapidement en détournant le sien. Entre eux deux, Mycroft était clairement le plus dominant: patron et alpha mâle, c'était dans sa nature.

— En bref, DI Lestrade n'est pas sorti de chez vous depuis presque trois jours.

— Il doit être malade ou a dû avoir attraper quelque chose, répondit l'aîné Holmes. Il était soudainement inquiet, ce qui le prit de court.

Anthea sembla saisir son désarroi.

— J'ai déjà réservé les billets pour votre retour à Londres imminent. Vous trouverez vos bagages préparés et les dossiers importants résumés, lui dit-elle.

Décidément, son assistante avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Mycroft lui sourit avant d'envoyer un message aux ministres anglais qu'il remplaçait. En effet, il lui restait bien des jours à prendre. Autant en profiter maintenant, surtout que Gregory devait avoir besoin de lui.

*xXx*

Greg n'en pouvait plus. Il entra dans la salle de bain une nouvelle fois et prit sa troisième douche depuis le début de la journée. Sa vague de chaleur allait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Il avait chaud, trop trop trop chaud et il se grattait partout.

Il entra rapidement dans la douche et se frotta vigoureusement. Il en ressortit ensuite et se frotta vigoureusement à nouveau avec une serviette. Sa peau était toute rouge mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait trop chaud.

Comme il aurait voulu ouvrir les fenêtres! Mais impossible, sinon il attirerait tous les alphas du coin. Il désirait être tranquille, bon sang!

Il se jeta dans son lit, entièrement nu et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Les draps ne l'aidaient en rien et il se gratta le dos avant de retomber une nouvelle fois dans le lit. Le matelas était confortable et il devait garder des forces pour se défendre au cas où un alpha trop entreprenant se risquerait à entrer chez lui. Il resta quelques temps ainsi, régulant sa respiration, sans résultat. Il avait chaud, ça grattait, il se sentait mal, perdait sa raison, et il avait du mal à respirer. C'était comme si un volcan en lui allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Finalement, Greg se releva et alla chercher de l'eau qu'il but goulûment. Il ne dormait plus, avait toujours soif et surtout, il n'avait pas ressentit la faim une seule fois depuis quelques jours. Tout ces signes indiquaient son état approchant. Il allait réellement entrer en chaleur. C'était presque surréel! _Et merde!_

Il alla dans le salon, toujours nu, et s'assit dans le canapé beige. Il savait que ses hormones et son parfum oméga bientôt en chaleur prenait possession de l'appartement de l'aîné Holmes. Heureusement qu'il était seul pendant longtemps puisqu'il lui faudrait faire un sacré ménage après son indisposition. Allumant la télévision, il sortit un des jouets que John lui avait conseillé. C'était un énorme pénis gonflant avec un noeud qui pouvait se former à la base. Le modèle ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Greg comprit que cet objet pourrait bien lui sauver la mise les prochains jours. _Cela risque d'être long!_

*xXx*

Dans l'avion, en premier classe, Anthea à ses côtés, Mycroft réfléchissait sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Gregory. Certes, ils étaient bon amis, mais quelque chose le tracassait. Gregory était un bêta, n'est-ce pas? Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il tant de réactions inattendues? Un alpha aussi contrôlé et sous traitement hormonal ne devait pas réagir de cette manière devant un bêta aussi banal que Gregory. Quoique ce dernier avait tout pour plaire. Grand, musclé, teint hâlé, sourire ravageur, yeux chocolats d'une intensité et douceur sans pareil, l'homme était plus qu'appétissant. Et puis, ses cheveux... Quelle chevelure!

Mycroft sentit une érection faire son apparition et se figea. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose. Les couples alphas-bêtas existaient, mais étaient rares. De plus, Gregory ne sortait presque toujours qu'avec des bêtas. Mycroft était un bêta, mais seulement en apparence. A long terme, si leur relation devenait stable, ce qu'il désirait vivement, sa dynamique finirait par être découverte et il se doutait bien que Gregory n'aimerait pas du tout cela. L'homme était bien trop honnête et dominant pour vouloir sortir avec un soi-disant bêta. Et comme alpha, lorsqu'il laissait sa nature prendre réellement le dessus, Mycroft était très très très dominant. Plus que son frère d'ailleurs.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Sans succès puisque l'image d'un Gregory nu et débauché s'offrit instantanément à lui.

_Et si ce n'étaient que mes phéromones qui parlaient? Combien de temps depuis ma dernière relation? Trop longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une réaction physique. Tu es en manque, mon cher. _

Mais si c'était autre chose? Car Mycroft appréciait réellement l'inspecteur et son comportement récent l'inquiétait assez pour le pousser à rentrer immédiatement. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même avec des amants omégas de passage. Mycroft passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda à travers le hublot.

_Tu es amoureux._

Il le savait. Il le savait bien au fond de lui. Mais il s'était toujours refusé à se l'avouer. Depuis combien de temps avait-il des sentiments pour Gregory? Un mois, deux mois, plus?

_Bien plus longtemps que cela. Avant même d'avoir emménagé ensemble. C'est pour cela que je l'ai invité à vivre chez moi. Je m'inquiétais trop pour lui. _

_Je l'aime._

*xXx*

Greg était allongé dans son lit, le souffle saccadé, yeux fermés. Il sentait son corps devenir brûlant. Le lit était visiblement la meilleure solution. Il n'avait même plus la force et l'esprit assez clair pour rester assis.

Ses draps étaient en passe d'être fichus. Il pouvait sentir son orifice anal s'ouvrir et du liquide limpide commençait à couler. Bientôt, une mare se formerait et il serait bien trop occupé à s'enfoncer des trucs dans l'anus que de songer à ses draps.

Il commençait à perdre toute raison. Il avait un besoin, un chatouillement au bas-ventre qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il était fertile et le savait bien. Cette réaction était attendue. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi fiévreux et désireux de s'empaler sur tout ce qui ressemblait à un pénis.

Sa première et dernière vague de chaleur n'avait pas été aussi dévastatrice pour son mental. Mais il était désormais un oméga mûr, au coeur de l'âge d'or des alphas qui s'étalait entre la trentaine et la cinquantaine. Durant cette tranche d'âge, les omégas qui n'étaient pas encore liés — ce qui était le cas de Greg —, devenaient plus que désirables et fertiles. L'horloge biologique et mère nature faisaient bien leur travail: chaque oméga devait être lié et enfanter au court de sa vie. Si l'oméga restait célibataire, mère nature s'occuperait du problème en rendant les omégas déviants encore plus désirables et délicieux que leurs jeunes et beaux compatriotes. C'était malheureusement le cas de Greg.

Il se gratta le ventre, et descendit vers son pénis qu'il caressa négligemment. La sensation fut incroyable. Un papillonnement progressif se développa, grandit, grandit toujours et encore jusqu'à rendre Greg fou de désir. Il voulait plus, toujours plus. Sa respiration se fit plus saccagée. Il gémit de désir et aussi de douleur devant l'intensité des sensations. Alors il accéléra la cadence. Il avait besoin de se soulager en éjaculant au plus vite. Il se masturba encore et encore, avant de refermer les yeux.

De manière inattendue, son imagination lui offrit Mycroft Holme nu, allongé sur lui et le dévorant de baisers et morsures, prêt à le prendre pour lui.

Gregory rouvrit les yeux violemment, chassant la fantaisie, et il éjacula.

Mais il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il manquait quelque chose. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes descendit de l'avion, toujours suivit d'Anthea les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Ils passèrent rapidement la douane sans s'arrêter, un luxe qu'ils s'autorisaient toujours, étant diplomates.

Bagages à la main, les deux alphas montèrent dans un luxueux véhicule noir aux vitres teintées.

Mycroft, pour la première fois, se sentit tendu. Enfin conscient de ses sentiments pour Gregory, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire devant le bel homme.

_Et puis tant pis, je verrais sur place!_

Il se blottit contre la vitre et imagina le merveilleux inspecteur nu, complètement ouvert à lui.

La route fut tortueuse à souhait mais ils parvinrent finalement au portique. Anthea le salua d'un sourire. Mycroft remercia sa discrétion avant de se diriger vers la porte principale de l'immeuble. Il y entra, après avoir tapé le code et badgé. L'ascenseur était situé en face du portique.

Mycroft appuya sur le bouton de l'étage désiré et attendit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur inconnue des bêtas mais très reconnaissable des alphas titilla ses narines. Il renifla. C'était un parfum, et non pas n'importe lequel. C'était le parfum d'un oméga bientôt voire même déjà en chaleur.

Mycroft défit le col de sa chemise avant d'humer davantage. Il se sentait devenir fébrile, malgré ses traitements contre ses accès d'humeur. Pour son plus grand malheur, le laboratoire pharmaceutique qui distribuait cela n'avait pas prévu le coup de l'alpha déguisé en bêta à proximité d'un oméga en chaleur. Son traitement ne servait rien.

Mycroft s'essuya le front et déboutonna sa veste, son manteau et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer déboutonner sans choquer. Il avait chaud, ses phéromones alphas bouillonnaient, le provoquant. Il entrait lui-même en chaleur, induit par les hormones omégas dégagées. Il se sentit gonfler et se palpa. Se soulageant de cette manière, il continua à se masturber jusqu'à diminuer considérablement la tension sexuelle omniprésente. Il se couvrit le nez, dans l'espoir de limiter les inhalations de senteurs trop gourmandes.

_Tu dois garder le contrôle! L'oméga doit déjà être possédé par un alpha. Inutile de chercher des ennuis, surtout que tu es connu des voisins comme un bêta! _

Mais le parfum enivrant ne diminuait pas, loin de là. _Etage 2, 3, 4... mais bon sang, où vit-il?_

Mycroft parvenait désormais à distinguer les différentes senteurs composant l'élixir. Du caramel, de l'oméga, des hormones à foison, l'oméga est d'âge mûre, quel bonheur, du caramel... Et puis... _Non, c'est impossible!_

Après une éternité, l'ascenseur stoppa et s'ouvrit sur l'étage entièrement possédé par Mycroft.

L'odeur se faisait plus qu'enivrante.

_Il a osé! Il a osé ramener un oméga!_

Et tout fut clair pour le politicien. Les courses, l'absence injustifiée mais acceptée de Gregory depuis trois jours... Tout était désormais clair. L'homme, son ami, avait osé ramener un oméga en chaleur chez lui, chez eux!

De rage et de désir, Mycroft ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à la volée. Il grogna.

* * *

Que des chapitres aujourd'hui! Je suis fière de mon addiction à Mystrade XD

Je compte faire un petit encart dans mon profil pour expliquer davantage l'omégaverse toujours aussi incompréhensible. Il semble que je soit la seule à écrire dans cet univers en français. Dommage, j'aurais aimé pouvoir partager cela avec d'autres auteurs sherlockien!

Sinon, c'est hot, je le sais. Et toujours pas de bêta. Excusez des erreurs, je passe beaucoup moins de temps sur ces chapitres que sur ceux de ma série principale. La raison principale, à part le temps, est que j'ai envie de tout publier au plus vite (un grand défaut je le sais). J'ai vu pas mal d'erreurs dans les deux prmeiers et je compte les corriger en même temps qu'en postant le chapitre 4.

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos avis enflammés! Moi aussi, j'aime les lemons, et il y aura plus de Johnlock dans la suite; surtout que cette fic contient du mpreg (male pregnancy). Vous voilà prévenus! XD

Love, Aastel


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bêta ou Bêta?**

**Chapitre 4**

Mycroft Holmes, fou de rage et de désir, ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Il entra en trombe dans le salon. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, observant chaque détails. Rien ne bougeait. Il renifla longuement la pièce.

_Personne. Mais l'odeur est bien là._

Il monta les marches rapidement, enlevant au passage sa veste et ses chaussures, éparpillés au sol. Il déboutonna son veston avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Gregory.

_Tout vient de là. _

Il grogna de rage, rugit même. Il ouvrit la porte violemment.

Et il s'arrêta de respirer.

*xXx*

Quelque chose de dur, de long... Il voulait quelque chose d'autres que les jouets sans vie dont il se servait pour soulager la pression sexuelle intense. Tout explosait en lui. Greg transpirait, haletait. Il se couvrit les yeux, inspira un grand coup et tenta une nouvelle fois de réguler sa respiration. Sans succès. Il ne raisonnait plus, ne sentait plus rien d'autres que ses hormones, la chaleur et le liquide qui dégoulinait entre ses jambes.

Il leva ses hanches et palpa son entrée. Il retira le gode inutile. Trop léger, trop rigide, trop froid. Il voulait du vivant. Il voulait un alpha, voire même un bêta. Il désirait quelque chose d'assez large et long et chaud pour le maintenir ouvert, rempli.

Mais il se retint d'aller ouvrir une fenêtre, car le peu de raison qui lui restait lui sommait de rester seul. Alors il attendit.

_Encore une semaine!_

Et puis il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Une foison de phéromones alphas l'apaisa et l'excita aussitôt.

*xXx*

Mycroft n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui s'étalait un corps nu, émanant des hormones et une senteur caramel incroyable. Il huma l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce. Une vague de désir et de possessivité l'envahit. Il sentit ses phéromones alphas exploser en lui, le rendant fou et ivre de désir et d'instincts.

Il se précipita vers la source du parfum. Il s'arrêta devant des jambes longues et musclées couvertes de sueur et magnifiques. Mi-clos, ses yeux balayèrent le corps, remontant vers le bas-ventre où une glorieuse érection s'offrait à lui, puis le torse, les pectoraux musclés recouverts d'un duvet soyeux. Enfin, il se risqua à découvrir le visage de l'oméga en chaleur ouvert à lui.

Son cerveau court-circuita. Il rugit de désir, incontrôlable et pleinement alpha. Son contrôle et comportement soi-disant bêta s'évanouirent de suite pour laisser place à une possessivité et une envie maladive. Il voulait, il désirait!

*xXx*

Greg regarda l'alpha qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans sa chambre. Il se releva non sans peine et tenta de son mieux de ne pas sauter sur l'homme pour s'empaler sur son pénis.

— My... Mycroft? haleta-t-il bouché bée avant de refermer ses yeux.

Sa respiration prit une nouvelle cadence et il haleta de plus belle. Il gémit. Il retomba dans le lit, perdu dans les hormones et le désir grandissant, grandissant, enivrant et incontrôlable. Il s'accrocha fermement à ses draps et se crispa pour éviter de sauter sur l'alpha.

*xXx*

Mycroft grogna mais resta immobile, autant qu'il le pouvait.

— Tu n'es pas un bêta, fit-il en retenant sa respiration.

Inutile, il bandait déjà comme tout alpha devant un oméga en chaleur. Et l'oméga en chaleur devant lui n'était autre que Gregory. Il grogna, gémit, serra les dents. Il enleva son veston et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise. Il avait chaud, trop chaud.

— Non. Et tu... tu n'es pas un alpha, bonté divine! cria presque Gregory, désespéré devant la situation. Il restait allongé, yeux fermés et rouge de désir et peut-être, d'embarras.

— Tu n'es pas lié.

— Toi non plus.

— Tu es en chaleur.

— Putain de merde! Ca ne se voit-il donc pas?

Mycroft le fixait d'un regard prédateur. Pupilles dilatées, respiration saccadée, il déglutit devant l'homme nu qui s'offrait à lui. Suant, envahissant la pièce de ses hormones omégas, si fertile et prêt. Et il bandait comme un dieu, complètement débauché dans sa glorieuse nudité d'inspecteur sexy et musclé. Les draps étaient humides, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que la sueur n'en constituait pas l'unique cause. L'oméga était assez humide pour une semaine de coït. _Si bon, si beau, si parfait!_

— Dis-le... murmura l'alpha tout en s'approchant lentement.

Gregory haleta et rouvrit lentement ses yeux, battant ses cils, baigné dans la volupté de l'atmosphère emplie de phéromones et hormones.

— J'ai trop envie de toi.., parvint-il à dire entre deux gémissements.

Mycroft n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il sauta sur l'oméga et grognant, il lui prit la bouche dans un geste désespéré et brutal. Il l'embrassa, avide, et lui mordilla les lèvres pour y entrer. Gregory ouvrit sa bouche, accueillant la langue alpha de Mycroft.

*xXx*

Greg, perdu dans les sensations s'abandonnait à la brutalité virile de l'alpha qui possédait enfin sa bouche. Mycroft le baisa littéralement, va-et-vient de la langue incessants. Il s'arrêta pour mordiller la lèvre avant de replonger dans la bouche de Greg, qui se laissait faire et pressait tant il pouvait tout son corps contre celui de l'alpha.

— Hmmpf, fit Mycroft en le serrant davantage dans ses bras puissants. Il se releva, au grand désespoir de Greg, image parfaite de débauche et sensualité.

Mycroft se débarrassa de ses vêtements dans un geste frénétique avant de les balancer par dessus son épaule. Accroupi sur le lit entre les jambes écartées de l'oméga, il se pencha et lécha doucement sa nuque, descendit vers la clavicule, l'épaule, traça le torse. Il parvint enfin aux tétons et les suça sans pudeur, jouant et mordillant la boule de chair avec sa langue et ses dents prêtes à marquer à jamais Gregory. Mais il n'osa pas, de peur de ruiner l'instant. Il avait rêvé, espéré, désiré et enfin, il touchait l'oméga, le caressait même! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en sa chance. Un oméga!

Alors il descendit vers son nombril puis plus bas, plus bas, plus bas au bas-ventre. Gregory gémit et tressaillit face à la perspective de la suite. Il releva ses genoux, et leva ses hanches. Ce fut la fin pour Mycroft qui attrapa les cuisses de l'oméga et les emprisonna fermement sur lui.

— Tu sens bon, délicieusement bon! parvint-il à prononcer, malgré son manque de discernement.

Gregory rouvrit les yeux et l'observa longuement avant d'acquiescer timidement. Mycroft n'avait pas besoin de plus de signaux. Il resserra la poigne sur les cuisses de Gregory qui leva davantage ses hanches. D'un geste fluide et pressé, Mycroft entra dans l'oméga. Il était chez lui.

— Oh putain de dieu! cria Greg, tête rejetée en arrière.

— A moi, à moi, enfin! Je vais t'enculer, te remplir de ma semence alpha et tu vas déborder de mon sperme pendant des jours et des jours sans fin ni répit. Tu es à moi, bel oméga. Tu es à moi, tout à moi. Si docile si prêt, si... si fertile! grogna Mycroft tout en commençant ses va-et-vient dans un rythme régulier et doux. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'oméga. Une bouffée de tendresse le prit au dépourvu et il caressa tendrement les bras et le torse de Gregory. Les mots étaient sortis seuls avant même que sa raison lui ait dicté la retenue. Il était alpha, et il voulait tellement prendre Gregory! Il n'avait pas pu résister et les mots crus sortis, dans un débit intarissable, le choquèrent après coup. Mycroft s'arrêta, interloqué par sa possessivité et la cruauté des termes prononcés.

— Oui, je suis à toi, tout à toi... haleta Gregory qui le fixait toujours, pupilles dilatées, bouche entrouverte, gémissant entre deux. Tout à toi, à toi. Je serais ton oméga, fertile et ouvert à toi. Prends-moi!

— Ca va aller, tout doux, tout doux... murmura-t-il plus posé, toujours inquiet de la réaction de Gregory.

Ce dernier lui agrippa le bras et hocha de la tête. Il releva la tête, et déposa un doux baiser au coin de la bouche de Mycroft.

— Oui, oui, ça va aller... Vas-y, chuchota l'oméga.

*xXx*

Greg pleura devant l'agressivité soudaine de l'alpha, complètement perdu dans ses désirs et ses instincts alphas. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait pénétrer par le pénis d'un alpha, si grand, gros et long et il avait un peu mal, malgré sa vague de chaleur et son corps prêt pour l'acte.

Ce fut alors que Mycroft s'arrêta soudainement. Il lui murmura des mots doux. Mais c'était son regard si tendre qui finit de convaincre l'oméga. Ce dernier lui caressa les bras, et voyant bien que cela ne suffisait pas, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le coin de la bouche.

*xXx*

Mycroft saisissait enfin la réponse de l'oméga. Malgré son agressivité et dominance alpha, il restait un homme profondément respectueux des omégas. Et plus particulièrement de celui qu'il pénétrait de plus en plus profondément, rapidement. Gregory était entièrement à sa merci, abandonné dans une farandole de désirs et volupté propres aux omégas en chaleur. De ce fait, il n'avait plus aucune notion ni du temps, ni de l'espace et encore moins de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle le concept de viol n'existait pas lorsqu'un alpha et un oméga en chaleur étaient concernés. Les omégas perdaient leur raison et les alphas devenaient incontrôlables. C'était la nature qui les appelait, et même le plus contrôlé des alphas ne pouvait y résister. Mycroft en était la preuve vivante.

*xXx*

Enfin! Il avait enfin quelque chose de consistant dans son anus. Les mouvements de Mycroft se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Il gémit de plaisir et accompagna de roulements de hanches la cadence saccadée de l'alpha

— Plus fort! cria-t-il lorsque ce dernier frôla sa prostate.

Alors l'alpha redoubla d'effort, abandonnant le peu de restriction qu'il gardait en lui. Il agrippa les hanches de l'oméga et le pivota, face contre le le lit. Il le maintint fermement et le pénétra de nouveau par derrière. Gregory releva les fesses et adopta une position à quatre pattes, s'offrant entièrement à la vue de l'alpha.

Ce dernier grogna avant de renifler la nuque de l'oméga, se délectant des bouffées d'hormones de l'homme en chaleur.

Mycroft ne savait plus où donner de la tête alors il continua de rentrer, sortir, rentrer dans l'orifice de l'oméga qui avait envahit la pièce de ses hormones. Euphorique, il se plaqua contre le dos de Gregory et lui lécha le dos, les épaules. Il lui caressa le pénis, tout en continuant de l'enculer, plus profond et rapide que jamais. Il grognait, gémissait, crissait sous la sensation incroyable qu'il expérimenter. C'état cela! Il comprenait pourquoi les alphas désiraient plus que tout un oméga comme partenaire. Rien à voir avec les bêtas.

— Oui, oui, encore, plus fort! Gregory referma les yeux et joignit ses mouvements de hanches à ceux de Mycroft. Oui, Mycroft! cria-t-il en écarta davantage les jambes.

Il pouvait sentir une boule enflammée de former au bas-ventre, prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il agrippa la main de l'alpha qui lui massait le pénis et les testicules.

— Hmmm... Vas-y, encore! cria-t-il de nouveau, redoublant de cadence. Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et repoussa l'alpha. Viens!

L'oméga attrapa Mycroft et le rejeta sur le dos dans le lit, il écarta ses jambes. Il baisa la bouche ouverte de l'alpha qui se joignit à lui, mêlant avec enthousiasme et désir sa langue à la sienne. Il gémit contre lui avant de se voir posséder plus profondément la bouche. Mycroft suça le bout de sa langue et lui agrippant les hanches. Tout en continuant d'enfourner sa langue dans la bouche de Mycroft et inversement, Gregory alla s'empaler sur Mycroft.

— Oh putain de dieu! gueula-t-il en recommençant les mouvements de va-et-vient. La position l'autorisait à accélérer la cadence et il s'abandonna sur le pénis enflé de l'alpha qui le dévorait des yeux, pupilles de jais tellement ce dernier était perdu dans des désirs interdits.

Mycroft agrippait les hanches de Gregory, couplait ses mouvements au sien. L'oméga était délicieux et complètement perdu dans les sensations. Alors il le retourna de nouveau et l'encula fermement, de dos.

— T'aimes ça, hein? T'aimes qu'on te baise par derrière, par devant, dans toutes les positions, hein? Allez, viens que je baise par derrière de nouveau. Tu es si beau, tu sens si bon. Tu aimes te faire beau hein? Comme la dernière fois dans ton jean moulant. Je voulais tellement te baiser sur le champs, à nu, rien que pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sentes autre chose que mon odeur. Je suis le seul alpha à te posséder et t'enculer. Putain que je te baise! Mycroft l'appuya davantage contre le lit et l'encuvait violemment. Gregory gémissait, grognait et criait de joie. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, et je te baiserais jusqu'au tréfonds de ta chaleur, haleta Mycroft tout en enculant encore et plus fort majestueusement l'anus de l'oméga qui se laissait faire.

Et soudain, Mycroft sentit gonfler son membre de plus en plus.

— Oh oui Myc! Putain de merde! Oh oui, plus fort, plus vite! Baise-moi, je veux ton pénis, ton noeud. Plus vite! cria Gregory en accentuant la cadence. Il sentait venir le noeud tant attendu de Mycroft et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il referma les yeux et agrippa le bras de l'alpha. Il se releva à quatre pattes et offrit son cul à Mycroft qui continuait de le baiser par derrière, inlassable et toujours plus instable. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir devant l'acte osée de l'oméga. Il lui massa les testicules et le pénis, avant de le masturber brutalement.

— Putain comme tu es étroit et bon! ajouta Mycroft, redoublant d'effort. Il n'entendait plus que le mouvement saccadé de leur enculade, claquement de chairs en sueur et gémissement. Mycroft laissa échapper un râle avant de grogner et de mordre profondément le cou de l'oméga, _son oméga_. Il sentait grandir, grandir, grandir son noeud.

— Oh! hurla Greg avant d'éjaculer. Tout devint blanc, et il perdit son équilibre. Il sentit un bras musclé le retenir de tomber et le reposer doucement dans le lit, sur le ventre. Puis il oublia le monde, à l'exception de son pénis qui éjacula encore une fois et d'une sensation de plénitude jamais expérimentée jusque là. C'était l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il ait jamais connu. Il s'abandonna à la sensation. Et puis son corps se joignit enfin à celui de Mycroft. Ce dernier éjaculait massivement dans son utérus lié par le noeud. Ils ne pourraient pas se séparer avant une bonne heure. Une bonne heure où ils connaitraient nombre d'orgasmes, liés et inséparables par le noeud formé.

— Tu es à moi, à moi, mon oméga, à moi, continuait à murmurer doucement Mycroft tout en le caressant, le mordillant ça et là.

Et Gregory éjacula une nouvelle fois. Mycroft se joignit à lui.

L'oméga se savait débordé de semence. Il n'avait jamais été aussi plein, aussi satisfait, aussi euphorique et satisfait qu'en ce moment même. Il pleura de joie, n'arrivant plus à contrôler ses larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, trop fatigué et perdu dans les sensations.

*xXx*

Mycroft revenait lentement à lui, la vision moins brouillée et les sens à presents clairs. Il sentit l'oméga dans ses bras tressaillir puis sangloter. Une poussée de possessivité et de tendresse fit de nouveau surface et il s'entendit murmurer des mots doux pour apaiser Gregory perdu dans des sensations inconnues. Lui-même n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et serein de sa vie. Il sentait son corps tout entier se dévouer à l'oméga dans son étreinte, déversant des torrents de sperme alpha à travers le noeud qui les liait pour l'heure qui suivait. Et il enfouit son nez dans la nuque de Gregory, reniflant, gravant, s'enivrant de l'odeur caramel et fleur d'oranger de l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'homme qui, maintenant qu'il retrouvait ses esprits, était, à sa plus grande surprise, un oméga. Et un oméga en chaleur. Il mordilla de nouveau la plaie laissée par sa mâchoire lors de la formation du noeud et lui caressa les joues.

Son oméga pleurait. Mycroft paniqua. Il resserra son étreinte.

— Tout doux, tout doux, ça va aller, shhhh... chuchotait-il. Je suis désolé... désolé... ça va aller... continuait-il ensuite, tout en couvrant de baisers et de caresses le corps délicieux de son oméga.

Il s'inquiétait que ce dernier ne répondait rien. Mais après quelques temps, il sentit enfin l'oméga se détendre.

— Oui, oui, merci... répondit enfin Gregory à son plus grand soulagement. Il redoubla de caresses et de mots doux.

Il sentit une nouvelle fois l'oméga éjaculer. Son corps déversa un nouveau torrent de sperme. Mycroft savait que si Gregory n'avait pas pris de contraceptif, il serait déjà en gestation à l'heure actuelle. Mais avec regret, Mycroft savait ses chances de le mettre en gestation minimes. L'inspecteur à coup sûr était sous contraceptif. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'alpha d'en espérer le contraire. Il enfuit davantage son visage dans la nuque de l'oméga et lui prit la main, la serra fortement au niveau de l'abdomen de Gregory.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

La scène tant attendue! Et il y aura encore des lemons par la suite! Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes dans l'omégaverse avec Greg en chaleur pour une à deux semaines!

En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements et reviews! Je promets de faire une autre mise à jour bientôt! ^^

PS: pour ceux qui sont plus axés sur des sentiments profonds et adeptes du grand romantisme passionné (avec lemon en tous genres à la clé), je vous invite à lire ma série principale et surtout la seconde partie. Mais il faut connaitre la première avant (23 chapitres de Johnlock très lent à se mettre en place je sais XD). On n'est pas encore arrivé aux chapitres de déclarations enflammées Mystrade, mais ils sont déjà rédigés et en cours de correction par Roxanne33. Je pense que la relation Mystrade de la partie II est très très très hot. Dans tous les sens du terme. A vous de suivre et de voir! ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bêta ou Bêta?**

**Chapitre 5**

Sa raison reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Il se sentait moite, mais heureux. Heureux et satisfait comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'étira et déglutit. Sa bouche était pâteuse de sommeil et sa voix rauque lui rappelait ses activités très... lucratives des cinq derniers jours.

Greg se frotta les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Il se couvrit le nez instinctivement désireux de ne plus inhaler la senteur sexuelle plombant la chambre. Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

Tout d'un coup, un bras l'aida à se relever et un verre d'eau lui fut présenté. Il but goulûment, satisfaisant sa soif qui devenait de plus en plus urgente. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut accueilli par le plus doux et possessif des regards.

Il les referma aussitôt et se raccrocha à l'homme qui le tenait, se rassurant de la présence alpha dominante dont il avait si besoin. Il ronronna de plaisir lorsque ce dernier lui caressa la chevelure.

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes regardait l'oméga endormi à nouveau dans ses bras. Ce dernier récupérait des cinq jours de folie qu'ils s'étaient octroyaient.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire en sa chance... ou malchance. Il n'avait jamais pensé l'inspecteur être un oméga, et un oméga jamais lié de surcroit. Son instinct alpha rugit devant la trouvaille.

Gregory se réveilla de nouveau et complètement clair cette fois-ci. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'étira longuement, révélant sa musculature prononcée et une trainée de morsures sur son torse. Mycroft grogna de nouveau.

— Salut, fit-il dans sa voix rauque.

Mycroft se sentit enfler malgré les cinq jours passées à faire l'amour et se retint de le dévorer sur le champ. En effet, outre sa senteur vanillée au caramel, Gregory dégageait une nuance alpha, celle très épicée et dominante de Mycroft.

_Son Oméga. Gregory était son Oméga, il portait sa senteur, ses marques!_

— Gregory... dit-il enfin entre deux inspirations.

L'oméga lui caressa le visage avant d'afficher une stupeur étrangement très séduisante. Mycroft se figea.

Il lui laissa quelques temps pour procéder le tout sans pourtant s'arrêter de lui caresser les hanches.

— Myc... Tu es un alpha.

— Oui.

— Et je suis...

— Un Oméga, inutile de me le cacher davantage.

—...

— Gregory...

— Juste un moment s'il te plait.

*xXx*

Gregory se leva abruptement et attrapa un bout de vêtement arraché. _Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déchiré sa chemise... bon sang, qu'as-tu fais Greg?_

Il se cacha rapidement et couru à la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide et vigoureuse. Au sortir du cabinet, il s'observa dans le miroir.

_Bon... Je souris comme un idiot. Il faut dire que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis... quand déjà?_

Il palpa la traînée de morsures et de succions couvrant sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes, bref... tout son corps était couvert de traces bleus et rouges. En définitive, Mycroft était un alpha très buccale.

Et puis son regard dévia vers sa mâchoire et son cou. Et là, il cria de stupeur.

Mycroft Holmes se dépêcha de courir vers _son oméga_ qui criait dans la salle de bain.

— Mycroft... haleta Gregory.

— Je... je suis désolé.

Greg traça la trace profonde qui lui marquait la nuque et procéda rapidement les données. Il avait été mordu, par un alpha. Et pas n'importe quel alpha, par Mycroft Holmes. Le plus bêta des alphas avait mordu le plus bêta des omégas. _Ok, il y a pire. Au moins, je le connais. _Ils habitaient ensembles, étaient bon amis. _Ok, on s'entend bien_. Et puis, Greg baissa son regard et se sentit rougir. _Je suis attiré par lui, et ce, depuis quelques mois. Ce n'est pas comme si il était ignoble, hein? Il est plaisant, beau, distingué, très très puissant, et riche._ Il releva le regard de stupeur à nouveau et se frappa plusieurs fois la tête. _Non, non, non! Tu n'es pas et ne seras pas un oméga entretenu. Tu es un officier respectable de New Scotland Yard, brave, bon, efficace et loyal. Tu résous des crimes... Enfin, tu contrôles un peu Sherlock qui résous la plupart du temps tes crimes. Tu vis avec Mycroft comme colocataire et ami... voire meilleur ami et confident. _Il se frotta le visage et laissa ses doigts caresser la morsure sévère. Elle allait laisser une cicatrice visible. _Tu n'es pas averse à lui. Au contraire, tu l'apprécies tellement que tu es attiré par lui. Pas que physiquement. Mais aussi parce que tu t'entends vraiment bien avec lui. Tu l'aimes. Peut-être pas vraiment encore d'amour, mais tu l'aimes comme il est, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Peut-être que tout ceci est tombé au bon moment. _

Greg referma les yeux et laissa ses instincts reprendre le dessus. Il avait affreusement besoin de se blottir contre Mycroft, un alpha, _son alpha_ au vue de la morsure. _Nous sommes liés, pas de doutes là-dessus._

— Je suis désolé, fit de nouveau la voix tremblante de Myc.

Greg se retourna et alla droit dans les bras de celui qui le rassurait désormais. Il sentit ce dernier retourner l'étreinte et huma de plaisir. Il se sentait finalement calme et rassuré.

Et puis son ventre grogna.

*xXx*

— Gregory, l'assiette ne va pas disparaitre. Prends ton temps, dit Mycroft inquiet de la tournure du repas.

Gregory se jetait sur tous les plats et les engouffrait le plus rapidement possible dans sa bouche. Il avait littéralement faim, normal pour un oméga au sortir d'une période de chaleur passée avec un alpha.

Mycroft lui caressait le dos tendrement et lui tendait parfois un verre d'eau, une serviette, ou une autre assiette. Il sentait ses instincts protecteurs le réduire en esclavage et ne s'en fâchait pas. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que de se préoccuper de son oméga.

Gregory continuait de manger à n'en plus finir avant de finalement repousser l'assiette et se blottir contre Mycroft. Ce dernier lui tendit un autre verre d'eau qu'il finit en quelques gorgées et le porta jusqu'au salon. Là, il l'installa confortablement dans le canapé et alluma la télévision sur son émission préférée... un match de football.

Gregory gémit de plaisir et se blottit de nouveau contre Mycroft, inspirant sa senteur rassurante à s'en rendre dépendant. Il souriait de contentement.

— Je me sens bien avec toi, lâcha l'oméga contre Mycroft.

L'alpha lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne en guise de réponse. Gregory s'endormit rapidement.

*xXx*

— La vie de couple te va très bien également, dit John moqueur.

Greg grommela et se cacha derrière sa bière sans pour autant déguiser la rougeur qui avait pris possession de ses joues.

— John, par pitié, pas de détails, hein?

John laissa échapper un rire tonitruant avant de boire une grande gorgée de bière bien anglaise.

— Mais c'est vrai, tu es aux anges, et Mycroft ne nous a jamais laissé aussi tranquilles. Je pense que cela arrange tout le monde. Cela ne te dérange pas tellement d'être mis à nu au travail cependant.

— Hmm... Pas vraiment le choix, je suis arrivé au boulot puant l'alpha en chaleur et portant une énorme morsure à la nuque. Je pouvais déguiser cela avec une écharpe et du parfum. Mais comme par hasard, il n'existe aucun parfum sur le marché assez fort pour cacher une odeur si dominante et porter une écharpe dans un bureau... cela risque d'attirer encore plus les ennuis. Greg soupira encore et encore et recommanda une autre tournée.

— Mouais... en tout cas cela ne semble pas déranger la brigade. Sauf Dimmock, le pauvre il semble dépressif ces derniers jours. Je pense qu'il avait sérieusement le béguin pour toi. Heureusement que le monde vit différemment! Un oméga DI ne choque plus autant que dans le passé et puis tu as fait tes preuves.

—...

— Surtout, je pense qu'être l'oméga officiel de Mycroft Holmes doit jouer en ta faveur. Je me demande ce qu'il en pense avec ses manies.

— Oi! Pas de remarques sur les manies de Myc! fit Greg alerte.

— Compris cher camarade amoureux! John répliqua par un salut militaire, hilare.

— En tout cas, il semble content. De toute manière, la sphère politique est pleine d'alphas. Il m'a avoué n'avoir jamais autant inspiré la crainte depuis qu'on a été découvert.

— Pardon? Je ne me souviens pas de cet épisode, John leva un sourcil.

— Il se trouvait que je devais rendre un dossier urgent à un supérieur... Oui, j'en ai un, et il peut être très chiant, ne fais pas cette tête! Je ne savais pas qu'il était en réunion avec Myc. Je suis rentré dans la salle comme ça, ils étaient en pourparlers. Je m'attendais à me faire tirer les oreilles pour avoir interrompu une rencontre de mon chef avec des gens importants alors je me suis excusé. Oui, John, je tiens à mon job, et ma dynamique n'y est pour rien si tu entends par excuses être un oméga en position de faiblesse! Et puis, la salle s'est tût, car cela s'est passé seulement une semaine après mon... bref avec Myc. J'avais oublié que je dégageais encore des hormones à rendre nauséeux un alpha qui n'est pas le mien.

— Tu puais Mycroft donc.

John se retenait à nouveau d'éclater de rire.

— Je sentais _bon_ Mycroft, nuance. Il se trouve donc que tout le monde nous a regardé, les deux. Puis Myc a fait ce qu'il fait le mieux. Il a fermé les yeux, s'est levé et m'a encerclé les hanches. Il a dit: Messieurs, je vous présente mon ami et nouvellement oméga lié Detective Inspector Lestrade. Je pense n'avoir jamais autant rougit de ma vie.

— Comme c'est mignon!

— John! J'ai vu la salle se confondre en félicitations et autres mots usuels. Surtout, je n'ai jamais vu mon chef devenir aussi pâle dans sa vie. Je pense que le regard assassin de Myc y est pour quelque chose, avec le recul...

— En gros, il t'a révélé être son petit oméga protégé.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru au début, mais avant de sortir sans mon dossier, un homme s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers moi. Il m'a dit n'avoir jamais vu Mycroft aussi heureux et content de sa vie. Il m'a dit que je devais être sacrément compétent et unique pour avoir réussi à séduire le célibataire le plus endurci de tout le gouvernement. Puis il a dit que même les bêtas et omégas les plus puissants n'avaient jamais eu de tête à tête avec lui. Il m'a donné sa carte et m'a proposé de rejoindre son unité...

— Tu t'es vu proposer un job après la révélation? John se pliait désormais de rire.

Greg l'ignora et continua:

— J'ai regardé la carte avec curiosité avant que Myc ne me l'arrache et la déchire en mille morceaux devant l'homme. Il a ensuite dit que je n'étais qu'à lui et que personne n'avait le droit de me forcer à changer de job. Surtout que j'étais le plus compétent avec le taux de résolution d'affaires le plus élevé, et ce, calculé sans la base de Sherlock. Et là, tout le monde a sifflé et a dit que je devais vraiment être sacrément compétent pour avoir attrapé Myc. Il s'est calmé sur le champ. Puis Anthea est intervenue soudainement. Elle a révélé que j'étais également le célibataire le plus insaisissable du MET. Je pense que tout le monde nous a regardé avec respect par la suite.

— Là, tu as fait fort!

— Oui, et pour mon plus grand malheur, depuis ce jour, on me surnomme L'homme qui contrôle le gouvernement britannique. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Et Myc, il est connu dans ses services comme celui qui a fait plier le Silver Fox...

— Le couple le plus puissant du gouvernement: le DI au taux de réussite et de visibilité médiatique le plus élevé et le gouvernement britannique en personne. Je pense que cela vaut vraiment le coup de fêter ça.

John riait toujours aux éclats et Greg le suivit peu après, soulagé de prendre enfin du bon temps loin de la semaine de folie qu'ils venaient tous de vivre.

*xXx*

— Alors? fit Mycroft dubitatif.

— Parfait, c'est vraiment bon. Je vais en reprendre d'ailleurs. Tu es un ange, merci!

Le visage de Mycroft s'illumina devant la remarque et il alla servir avec enthousiaste son oméga nouvellement lié.

Greg sourit tendrement à la vue de l'homme de glace fondre devant lui. Il lui prit la main et Mycroft laissa le tout tomber pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

— Je ne te savais pas si domestique pour un alpha.

— Je ne te savais pas si têtu et borné pour un oméga.

Greg retourna le baiser et Mycroft le porta vers la chambre.

— Je ne suis pas en chaleur! riposta Greg.

— Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir posséder mon oméga, n'est-ce pas? Mycroft leva un sourcil que Greg fit disparaitre par un baiser sur l'élément perturbateur.

— Je t'aime, fit-il timidement la tête enfouit dans la poitrine de son alpha.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement...

*xXx*

Deux mois après le début de leur nouvelle relation, Greg préparait le petit-déjeuner. C'était son rôle puisque son alpha, Mycroft, travaillait toujours le matin de bonne heure. Greg commençait après lui et se levait en même temps que lui. Donc à lui le rôle du premier repas de la journée.

Il servit dans la cuisine une assiette de toasts et les différents jus qui constituaient sa ration journalière de fruits. Il fit chauffer l'eau pour le thé et alluma la machine Nespresso pour son café matinal. Il étala ensuite les couverts et de la confiture sur les toasts. Son instinct oméga déchainé lui fit faire ses tartines et son thé préféré à son alpha. Il était aux anges, amoureux et heureux comme jamais.

_Je deviens un oméga domestique, cantonné aux rôles traditionnels. Ne manque plus qu'une flopée de gosses... Bon sang Greg! Mais à quoi tu penses? Vous n'avez pas le temps pour des enfants!_

Il se frappa plusieurs fois la tête et sentit des larmes monter. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il était très émotif, et mettait cela sur le compte du lien et de la fatigue qui en découlait. Une fatigue heureuse en somme car il était enfin un oméga lié et installé.

Son alpha déboula rapidement dans la cuisine et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

— Tout doux, ça va aller Gregory, murmura Mycroft tout en lui caressant les joues pour apaiser son trop plein d'émotions.

Il avait accouru lorsque ses instincts le lui avaient dicté. C'était cela aussi être liés: chacun pouvait ressentir les émotions de l'autre à distance.

Gregory se détendit dans les caresses de son alpha et se calma progressivement.

— Je vais partir pendant deux trois semaines, à l'étranger. Je suis désolé, prononça Mycroft entre deux bouchées.

Greg fit non de la tête.

— Tu fais ton boulot et moi-même suis empêtré dans une affaire sans queue ni tête. Même Sherlock est dans le flou. J'espère qu'on va finir par les attraper sinon les crimes vont encore plus s'enchainer.

— J'espère qu'il ne te fatiguera pas trop.

— Myc, j'ai toujours fait mon boulot et être fatigué est normal. Et puis, Sherlock commence à se comporter comme toi avec John. Je pense que c'est l'effet Alpha de famille qui prend place. Même si dans son cas, cela se révèle davantage par des remarques sur mon manque de sommeil et de vitamines que par des virées nocturnes dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintée, Greg passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

— ...

— Je suis désolé Myc, mais ces derniers jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens bizarre.

— Gregory...

— Non, non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, loin de là. Je pense que c'est dû à cette fâcheuse affaire. Il soupira de nouveau et se leva.

Il embrassa Mycroft rapidement avant de ranger la cuisine.

— Je pars maintenant. On se revoit dans quelques semaines? Tiens moi au courant. J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir où tu es, si tu es sauf, si tu vas bien. Ok? Greg embrassa une nouvelle fois son alpha avec insistance et ce dernier retourna le baiser, passionné.

— Allez, va, le crime n'attend pas, fit l'aîné Holmes avant de relever. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, longuement et le regarda partir avec émotion.


End file.
